


Double Fun

by rachel_exe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Levi/Eren/Eren, M/M, No Selfcest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: Levi raised himself up, leaving only the tip of the clone’s cock inside him, and Eren’s one soon pressed against him too. He moaned as an overwhelming heat lit his body on fire followed by discomfort. Taking one Eren in was already a lot, two was basically a challenge.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 36
Kudos: 253





	Double Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I absolutely loved writing this fic, it was so much fun, even though having two characters with the same name can be quite the challenge, so I hope I managed to be clear about who is doing what! Please enjoy :)

The sun was setting when Levi parked his car near Eren’s in their garage. It had been a long day at work, between meetings and phone calls, he barely had the time to eat lunch, so he was more than glad that the week had finally ended, and he could spend two days just relaxing with his boyfriend. He walked to the door that connected the garage to the rest of the house and then up a set of stairs and into the hallway in front of the main entrance.

“I’m back,” he said as he removed his shoes. 

Silence followed his words. Wasn’t Eren at home? 

With his slippers on and guided by the smell of food cooking in the oven, he made his way to the kitchen but stopped in the living room when he saw his boyfriend’s back on the sofa. 

“Have you turned deaf?” he said, going near him. “I’m home.” 

The man turned to look at him but kept his mouth shut. 

“Welcome home,” came a voice from the kitchen, a very familiar voice that should have belonged to the figure on the sofa. 

Levi turned his head right as another Eren came out of the kitchen. 

“What the fuck?” 

“You’ve already met him,” Eren said as he walked up to Levi to place a kiss on his lips. 

“Care to explain?” Levi retorted, looking between his boyfriend and the person on the sofa. 

“Hange found the right way to clone people,” Eren said as if it was the most mundane thing ever. “We needed a candidate to test it, so I offered myself, and it worked, that’s me, that’s my clone.” 

Eren proudly smiled as he indicated the man in their living room. He looked exactly like him, same long hair, same colour of eyes, most likely same tone of voice, even if he hadn’t spoken yet. 

“You did what?” Levi hissed, wide-eyed. 

“I cloned myself.” 

Levi blinked a few times, brain still processing what Eren had just told him. He knew his boyfriend was helping Hange find the right way to clone people, and he knew Eren was more than capable to figure everything out, but he didn’t know he would be so stupid to try it on himself for the first time ever. 

“You could have died,” he told him off. “Why the fuck would you do that? Couldn’t someone else get cloned for literally the first time ever?” 

“We knew it was safe, in the worst case scenario the machine could have exploded, but nothing dangerous.” 

“Nothing dangerous?” Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m too tired for this, I need a shower first.” 

“Wait, you’re mad? Why?” Eren asked, furrowing his brows. 

“Shower,” Levi said as he walked away. 

Before leaving the living room, he threw another glance at the figure sat on the sofa, at Eren, apparently, and shook his head. Just what he needed after a tiring day at work. 

The shower helped relax his tense shoulders and neck, but did very little to calm down his mind. He couldn’t stop thinking about the danger Eren had put himself in nor about the fact that now there was a second Eren in his house. What were they even going to do with him? 

After changing into a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, Levi went back to the living room. The clone was still in the same position as earlier while the other Eren had gone back to the kitchen, but came out as soon as he heard Levi’s footsteps. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked. 

“Are you seriously asking me what’s wrong as if cloning yourself wasn’t something dangerous?” Levi retorted. 

“Someone had to do it, and I wanted to be the first.” 

“Oh, you wanted to be the first, of course,” Levi scoffed. 

“And I knew it was safe because I helped build the machinery myself,” Eren went on, walking closer to Levi. 

“Oh, yeah, totally safe then.” Levi crossed his arms. 

“Yes, I devised everything with this brain of mine.” Eren indicated his head before wrapping his arms around Levi’s middle. 

“That’s not reassuring in the slightest.” 

Levi’s arms were still crossed, but his anger was rapidly fading away. Eren was right, this wasn’t something they had discovered by chance or that they had half-assed. He and Hange had spent years working on the project, carefully planning and testing every single detail before trying it on humans. Levi knew the machinery was as perfect as it could get, but he still didn’t like the idea of Eren putting himself in danger like that. 

Eren pressed his lips on Levi’s forehead, pulling Levi out of his thoughts. “Thank you for worrying about me, but I promise I was sure nothing bad was going to happen to me.” 

Levi grunted in defeat, resting his hands on Eren’s forearms before looking at the man on the sofa. “Why doesn’t he speak?” 

“We were able to clone my appearance, but mentally he’s stuck in my brooding phase.” 

“Ah, yes, your brooding phase,” Levi grinned, meeting Eren’s gaze. “Such a delight.” 

“Hey, you fell in love with me in my brooding phase.” 

Levi scoffed but couldn’t deny the truth. Curious, he left Eren’s embrace and walked up to the clone. The second Eren immediately fixed his gaze on him, keeping the eye contact until Levi stopped in front of him. He didn’t speak, but his gaze was eloquent enough, piercing and determined. Stubborn. Levi smirked at the sight, it reminded him so much of when he had first met Eren, of when he had fallen for that same light in his eyes, looking at him as if he was the only thing he wanted in the world. 

“Not bad,” he mumbled with fire starting to burn in his chest. 

“Dinner’s in the oven,” the other Eren said behind him. “But it’ll take a while before it’s ready.” 

His hands rested on Levi’s hips, strong and tempting, sliding under his hoodie. 

“Is this what you had in mind when you brought him here?” Levi raised a brow as he turned around. 

“Also.” 

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” 

Eren smirked, brushing his lips against Levi’s neck before whispering in his ear, “Just the thought of you being fucked by two me makes me hard.” 

Levi shivered, biting his bottom lip to muffle a groan. His trousers were tenting at the image of two Eren pounding into him so hard and stretching him so wide he wouldn’t be able to think about anything else for the rest of the month. He couldn’t deny that his mind went there too when he saw a second Eren in their living room, and in hindsight, he should have realised Eren had been planning it since the moment he had cloned himself. 

He wrapped his hands around Eren’s neck, scratching his nape and reaching for his mouth when something pressed against his behind. Turning his head, he realised it was the other Eren, nuzzling his ass and possessively holding his waist to keep him in place as he pressed his face against him. 

“Looks like he agrees too,” the original Eren said with satisfaction in his voice. 

“Of course he does, he’s you in your horniest days,” Levi replied, arousal raising the more Eren’s clone kneaded his ass. 

“Don’t worry, I still get hard every day for you,” Eren retorted, lifting Levi’s chin until their eyes met. 

His gaze was proof of his words, full of desire and with a glint of lust shining in it, making Levi’s knees weak. He brought their mouths together in a passionate kiss that took Levi’s breath away, tongues tangling and hands wandering all over Levi’s body. Eren and his clone’s touches were already driving Levi insane, and they were all still wearing clothes, he could only imagine what was going to happen once they were naked. 

They made their way to the bedroom, both Erens keeping their hold on Levi as they went down the hallway and then pressed him on the bed. It was strange seeing two identical people on top of him, trying to find a spot to kiss him and slowly undressing him, but it was also incredibly arousing. Two pairs of hands seemingly belonging to the same person were touching him, removing his clothes, one piece after another until he was left naked, a pair of lips covering his own and another one kissing down his chest. 

He opened his mouth to let his and Eren’s tongue tangle together while the clone bit and sucked on his nipple. Levi whimpered at the touch, sliding a hand in the copy's hair while low moans were forming in his throat. It was difficult to focus on the kiss with his chest so stimulated, he could only think about the lips around his nipple, about the teeth grazing over it, and the tongue tickling the perked up bud. 

The kiss eventually broke, and a low moan left his lips as Eren licked a stripe up his neck and earlobe. The clone hadn’t stopped working on his nipple that was starting to become too sensitive. Levi whimpered as he twisted his fingers in Eren’s hair, pulling it when his second lover bit down harder on his chest. 

“Eren,” Levi breathed out, squirming on the bed. 

Both Erens groaned, and for a second Levi thought he was in paradise. He moaned louder, deciding to pull the clone up for a kiss while the other Eren kept leaving marks on his neck. The clone’s taste was as intoxicating as Eren’s one, he couldn’t tell the difference between the two, only the touch had changed, it was rougher, more desperate but also more eager, overwhelmingly passionate to the point Levi was finding it hard to breathe after a few moments. 

“I knew you’d enjoy yourself,” Eren whispered in his ear. 

Levi groaned into the kiss, eventually pushing the second Eren away to say in a hoarse voice, “I’d enjoy myself more if you two were naked.” 

A grin curled on both Erens’ lips at the same time, and in a matter of seconds they stripped out of their clothes while Levi ogled at both, unable to pick just one to stare at. Their bodies were toned, muscles flexing at every movements, cocks already hard, making Levi’s hole twitch. 

Without wasting time, Levi pulled one of the two Erens on the bed, pressing him down while he settled between his legs. Closely looking at the body in front of him, he noticed that there were no moles or scars on the skin. 

“There are no signs on his body,” he mumbled as he traced the clone’s legs with his hands. 

“Yes, the smaller details are hard to replicate, we aren’t sure why,” the Eren behind him replied. 

Levi hummed before slowly running a finger up the clone’s underside. “He’s as big as you, though.” 

“Of course he is.” As if to prove his point, Eren pressed his hard cock against Levi’s back, his precum leaving a wet trace behind him. “Keep your ass up,” he then whispered in his ear. 

Levi bit his lip to muffle a moan and sat on his knees, sticking his behind up in the air while his face was in front of the clone’s cock. Hands twisted in his hair and rested on his ass, both urging him on. He locked eyes with the Eren in front of him, the dark lust in them starting a scorching fire in his body. He licked his lips before focusing on the hard cock before him, wiping the precum on the tip away and then closing his lips around it. 

A salty taste spread on his tongue as he lapped at the underside of the clone’s cock. A low growl reached his ears, and the hand in his hair tightened its grip. Levi hummed, pleased by the reaction, and took the length deeper down his throat. He closed his eyes as he sucked him off, bobbing his head up and down and enjoying the filthy sounds filling the room, but he opened them wide a few moments after when the other Eren bit his ass. 

He almost chocked on the cock in his mouth as his other lover nibbled his thigh. Pain and pleasure mixed in his body, and for a moment he forgot all about the length in his mouth, so focused on the bites Eren was leaving on his behind, but the clone was quick to remind him about it. He bucked his hips upwards, hitting the back of Levi’s throat and knocking all air out of him. A few tears formed in the corners of Levi’s eyes, and he had a hard time getting back to reality with Eren’s mouth tracing up his ass. 

The clone’s cock left his mouth with a wet sound, and he heavily breathed before holding it in his hand and running his tongue on it. He coated the cock in saliva while the other Eren spread his ass cheeks and pressed his lips on Levi’s hole. Levi moaned, eyes closing as Eren finally licked his entrance, heating up his whole body. He got lost in the way his boyfriend’s tongue circled around his rim, teasing him before finally plunging inside. 

Levi bit his lip, but a low growl resounded from his chest anyway. Eren’s tongue felt so good on him that he had forgotten all about everything else, he could only focus on the way it thrust inside him, licking and sucking, slowly making him come undone. He pushed his ass back into Eren’s face, silently begging for more, oblivious to everything else around him until a voice brought him back to reality. 

“Levi,” the clone muttered in a hoarse voice. 

Levi looked up at him, his cock still in his hand, hard and oozing precum that was slowly dripping down his wrist. He was still holding Levi’s hair in a tight grip, but so lost in the pleasure, Levi hadn’t realised how much it actually hurt. He felt the other Eren smirk against his ass before doubling his efforts, and in that moment Levi knew he wasn’t going to end the night all in one piece. 

He wrapped his lips around the clone’s cock again, twirling his tongue around it and sucking until it hit his throat. As he started bobbing his head, the grip on his hair loosened a bit and guttural groans mingled with the wet sounds in the room. It was so arousing Levi couldn’t help but reply with a moan of his own while his other lover plunged his tongue deeper inside him. 

They continued like that for what seemed like an eternity, Levi blowing the clone while the original Eren worked him open with his tongue. Only when Levi’s hole was dripping with saliva and his mouth was starting to hurt did Eren stop his movements and reached for the lube and condoms in the bedside drawer. Fingers soon replaced the wet sponge, and once more Levi had to move away to catch his breath. 

“Fuck,” he hissed before loudly moaning as Eren hooked his fingers inside him. 

“You tasted so good,” Eren mumbled, placing a kiss on his back. 

A shiver coursed through Levi’s body, but he had barely the time to indulge in the feeling that the clone was pulling him up on his lap. Levi grunted in surprise, holding onto his shoulders, disappointed by the change of positions. 

“What are you-” he started but never finished the sentence as the clone coated his fingers in lube and pushed them inside Levi’s hole. 

Even the other Eren moved closer, and his fingers joined the ones inside Levi, stretching him wider and reaching deeper. Levi pressed his face in the crook of the clone’s neck, biting back his grunts as much as he could, but he was too stimulated to be able to shut up. Moan after moan started echoing in the room, and as the two opened him up with the same unrestrained desire, he couldn’t even tell the difference between them. 

“Eren,” he cried out, closing his eyes as another wave of pleasure washed over him. Both Erens groaned, and the mixed sound only aroused Levi even more. “That’s enough, please.” 

“Think you can take both already?” his boyfriend whispered in his ear. 

“Yeah.” 

“Go on.” 

Eren’s words were meant to be challenging, but his hoarse voice told Levi he was at his limit too. 

Levi’s hole was soon empty, and he put the condom on the clone’s cock before lining himself up with it. The second Eren held his hips as he lowered himself onto him and caught his lips in a messy kiss, tongues tangling together and teeth clashing. The clone’s passion overwhelmed Levi once more, greedily mapping his mouth and claiming him for himself while his thick cock filled him to the brim. 

Only when Levi bottomed out and his lungs were empty did the kiss break. The second Eren was too eager to wait, and he began thrusting into him with slow movements, unable to stay still again. Levi followed his lead as best as he could, but when his other lover slid his fingers inside him again, he could only cry out loud in ecstasy for being stretched again. 

“You’re still so tight,” Eren mumbled in a low tone. 

“So good,” the clone retorted, licking up Levi’s neck. 

A soft huff left Levi’s lips at the unusual situation. He was enjoying everything about it, from the way both Erens were so eager to be inside him to the idea of being soon filled up so much he might even pass out. He bounced on the clone’s cock with smooth movements, trying to relax around him and loosen up some more so that his boyfriend could enter him soon too. 

“Stay still,” Eren impatiently said as his fingers thrust inside him again. 

A disappointed whine came from the clone who kept thrusting up, but Levi stilled, letting Eren open him up again. Eren was careful and meticulous, his movements driving Levi insane with anticipation and need. He was already so hard it was painful, all he wanted was for one of them to fuck him senseless, but he obliged Eren’s wish nonetheless. 

“This is as good as it can get,” Eren eventually said. “Stand up a bit.” 

Levi raised himself up, leaving only the tip of the clone’s cock inside him, and Eren’s one soon pressed against him too. He moaned as an overwhelming heat lit his body on fire followed by discomfort. Taking one Eren in was already a lot, two was basically a challenge. 

“You okay?” Eren asked, holding Levi up. 

Levi nodded and then slowly lowered himself on both of them. All three groaned when the two cocks made their way inside Levi. Both Erens were holding Levi’s hips while Levi held himself up on the clone’s shoulders, trying to breathe regularly and taking them in one inch after another. Being stretched so wide was proving to be more painful than he expected, he felt so full he was sure his hole was about to split in half, but it also felt good in a way he had never experienced before, all his senses lost in the overloading pleasure. 

As he already expected, Levi was able to take only half of their cocks inside without his hole actually tearing apart. 

“This is as far as I can go,” he mumbled in a strained voice. 

“You’re already doing great,” Eren replied. 

Levi slumped against his chest, head resting on his shoulder while he tried to catch his breath. The clone pressed small kisses on his torso all the way up to his neck and then down again. The touch was soothing, and Levi silently caressed his hair. 

“You can move,” he said when he had gotten used to the stretch. 

Eren briefly nodded while the clone leaned back to give Levi room for movement too. He carefully stood up, grunting in the process and then sat back down. Both Erens groaned in bliss, their grip on Levi’s hips tightening in unison. It didn’t take long before the two of them began thrusting inside Levi with abandon, following their desires. Levi kept his arms around the clone’s shoulders as he met their movements as best as he could, but his legs were trembling and his strength rapidly fading away. 

Eren tilted Levi’s head backwards to kiss him while he thrust into him. Levi replied with pliant lips, getting lost in the sweet touch while he bounced on both cocks. He slid a hand in Eren’s hair, and twisted his fingers around the soft brown strands. The clone went back to kissing his chest, closing his teeth around his nipple. Levi moaned in Eren’s mouth, bathing in the double pleasure he was receiving from both Erens. 

He kept his hand in Eren’s hair even when the kiss broke. He held onto it while his hole stretched wider and wider. Pants and grunts joined his moans, groaned praises and rough touches taking Levi to higher levels of ecstasy, so high his body knew only bliss and lust, lost in his lovers’ embrace. He could hardly tell who was doing what anymore, he was getting closer and closer to his orgasm, just like the other two, all three of them chasing after their release. 

Both Erens were pounding into him with wanton, hitting him deeper and deeper until one of the two rammed on his prostate. A broken cry left Levi’s parted lips, and his hole tightened around the two men who groaned in pleasure. Their thrusts got more frantic, one of them always hitting Levi’s sweet spot, sometimes even both, pushing Levi to his orgasm. 

Levi’s own cock was painfully hard and oozing precum, but he didn’t have the strength to do anything about it. 

“Eren,” he whimpered, head on his lover’s shoulder and eyes partially closed. 

Eren groaned, biting down on his neck while the clone roughly wrapped a hand around Levi’s cock. A couple strokes were all Levi needed to be overtaken by his orgasm, and he came with a shudder, his cum landing on the clone’s chest. His hole spastically twitched around the two cocks, and his lovers came one after the other, thrusting deep inside him and emptying themselves in the condoms. 

Spent and with his body limp, Levi slumped on the clone’s chest. Eren pulled out from behind him and fell on the bed while his clone guided Levi down next to him, pulling away as well when Levi’s head hit the pillow. 

“You did well,” he whispered in his ear in such an Eren way that Levi’s chest filled of a sweet warmth. 

The three of them rested in silence for a few minutes, regaining their breaths and coming down from their highs. Levi felt boneless, like his body was made of pure air, and a pleasant bliss was coursing through his veins. He peacefully dozed off, warm between his two lovers, and mind void in his post-orgasmic bliss. 

Eren was the first to stir, turning on his side to face Levi and caress his cheek. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, voice still raw. 

Levi peered his eyes open and met his loving gaze. “A bit sore, but yeah.” 

“You were so good,” Eren replied with a kiss on his forehead. 

“So I’ve been told,” Levi chuckled. 

“I knew you would warm up to him.” 

As if to make sure Levi wouldn’t deny the statement, the clone curled up behind him, wrapping an arm around Levi’s waist. 

“He’s you after all,” Levi mumbled, comfortable in the fond embrace. 

Eren smiled. “So we’re going to keep him here with us?” 

“What did Hange tell you?” 

“To ask you,” Eren replied. “He can stay at the facility, but he can also stay with us, I’m in charge of the project too.” 

Levi turned his head to look at the man sleeping behind him. His regular breath was puffing over his back, and his expression so peaceful and beautiful, affection bloomed in Levi’s heart. 

“We can keep him here,” he then replied. 

Eren smirked, moving closer to Levi and hugging him too. “You really can’t get enough of me, can you?” 

Levi grunted but didn’t deny the statement, and closed his eyes again. “Go check on our dinner.” 

Eren softly laughed, and instead of getting up, he tightened his embrace. “It’s not ready yet. I can stay with you for a bit longer.” 

Levi hummed and opened his eyes just in time to see Eren lean down for a kiss. He replied to the gesture and then settled in the two Erens’ tender embrace, their warmth lulling him into a sweet slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this one shot, I would love to know if you enjoyed it or not, and if I ever get the itch to write another threesome, I might add more to this au ;)  
> [ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


End file.
